


~Fly Me High Mr. Pilot~

by Kairat11



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiel One Shot, FlightAttendant!Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, destiel au, idiots fooling around, pilot!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look on Cas’s face was sinful. How could such a serious, responsible, churchgoer man look so much like the personification of decadence and debauchery? The stunning man in front of him; enveloping his body with heat hotter than magma, was a rebel angel on the outside and a devil within. He loved that combination and the unspeakable things Cas  makes him feel, and become during their intimate times. His hands couldn’t stop touching every inch of available skin; alluring face, elegant neck and well-toned arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Fly Me High Mr. Pilot~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I hope you like this one. I hope the smut is decent. Enjoy!

 

“Ahh, ummm God, so good…,” moaned Dean while straddling Cas; his mouth agape and tremulous fingers buried in dark silky hair. A dark sensual chuckle floated out of Cas’s chest; the inebriating sound touching every nerve in Dean’s sensitive body. A pleasant chill ran through his spine, making his body shiver in satisfaction as clever fingers did indecent things to his body.

“You are so easy, Honeybee. I just have to fuck your mouth with my tongue and play around with your nipples, and you turn putty in my hands. But you’re still talking, so I have to step up my game and make you speechless,” Cas cooed, as his soft lips traced his sensitive neck in a slow sensual teasing.

“Fuuuck…,” the word ripped from his chest at the promises those words held. His breaths quickly becoming more ragged as his fingers tightened in mussy hair. “You’re _so good_ at this Mr. Pilot, _I love_ what your fingers and mouth do to me,” Dean could barely string the words together; his skin was aflame and Cas was both, his fuel and fire extinguisher.

“I have mixed feelings about those words; my cock feels a bit offended,” Cas’s tongue lapped at the pearls of sweat trickling down his neck and his teeth nibble at the delicate skin as if he was eating a delectable meal. Cas knew the left side of his neck was one of his most arousing spots and he exploit it relentlessly. Good thing they had arrived very early and none of the other staff was scheduled to come in for another hour. Dean felt a tad guilty for tainting the cockpit with their frequent, morning rendezvous; their uniforms more often than not rumpled after the intense activities. Yet Dean couldn’t think of a better way to start a long day.

“Tell your _cock_ that my _ass_ is waiting for him impatiently and to hurry the fuck up,” the smell of pre cum and sweat were a drug to his system, his brain was intoxicated and out of service. Dean’s hips began to rock forward, shallow thrusts bumping hard erections in a slippery dance. As the disorganized rhythm started picking up pace, a wildfire of desire was lit in the pit of his belly; burning his flesh like water droplets at the contact with a heated pan.

“Tsk-tsk, uh-uh Mr. Winchester,” Cas’s smoky voice chided in a rough and affectionate tone, as his hands swiftly moved to stay his frantic hips, much to his annoyance. Green eyes snapped opened looking back at lust clouded blue ones with reproach; a pout on plump lips adorning an attractive face. Dean enjoyed the tingly feeling on his lips and it was all thanks to Cas’s mind-boggling kissing technique. He could never get enough of those honeyed lips, teasing teeth and wicked as fuck tongue that always left him breathless and uncomfortably horny.

The look on Cas’s face was sinful. _How could such a serious, responsible, churchgoer man look so much like the personification of decadence and debauchery?_ The stunning man in front of him; enveloping his body with heat hotter than magma, was a rebel angel on the outside and a devil within. He loved that combination and the unspeakable things Cas makes him feel, and become during their intimate times. His hands couldn’t stop touching every inch of available skin; alluring face, elegant neck and well-toned arms. He was a bit resentful of the immaculate button-down white shirt covering a taut chest. But he knew they didn’t have the luxury to bare their bodies completely, lest someone came in and they had to hurriedly look presentable.

“I am sure I can make you come with just my fingers and tongue alone. But I won’t, because I want to explode inside of you,” Cas was wrong; he didn’t even need to do that much, that raspy voice whispering in his ear was enough to make him shoot his load. His body vibrated as if a hive of bees swarmed his insides; his hole ravenous for Cas’s long thick cock.

“Then get on with i---, ahhh… _shit_ , mmm, _yes_!” trembling hands grabbed a hold of Cas’s strong shoulders, gripping them hard as he threw his head back; his chest exposed and pert nipples at the mercy of playful teeth. “Mmm, _more_ , ah yes, fuck, _fuck_!” he was afraid his cries would be heard and at the same time he didn’t give a crap. Cas’s tongue flicked over a sensitive nub and then his teeth followed, pulling at it gently while one of his hands pinched the other carefully. Hot lips closed on an already puffy nipple, suckling at it intensely but not roughly.

“Ohhh _gawd_ … mmm, _again_ baby,” Dean knew how much Cas loved how vocal he was while having sex, so he always put on a show. Yet, every cry, moan and groan falling off his mouth couldn’t be more genuine. He felt Cas’s smirk on his sweat slicked skin and it dragged one of his own; the veil of sweat coating his back and chest, and extending to Cas’s forehead and neck, beckon him to lean in and start nipping at tan skin. The salty taste woke up his taste buds, spurring his fingers to tug at dark locks. A low grunt wrenched from Cas’s mouth; his enticing neck was now bare for Dean to assault. Each bite and suck, lapping and kiss pulling sinful moans from Cas’s heaving chest.

Cas’s hands moved lazily up his back; blunt nails scratching his slippery back and making him arch his back in pleasure. “Pull down your pants and boxers Dean,” Cas husked, his face and neck flushed scarlet. The rough sound of that gravelly voice made his lust filled body quake; his swollen dick was almost bursting. He did as Cas asked and lifted himself a few inches away from his lap, but when he was about to reach for his waistband, Cas’s hands gently pushed them away and his took charge. Dean’s eyelids felt like roofs covered with snow and his legs jelly threatening to melt. Cas’s hands slowly pulled down the offending pieces of clothing; his cold fingertips tickling his hips and unleashing a wild shudder. His hands quickly moved to grip Cas’s shoulder while the other hit the nearby window with a thump. A mewl raked his throat as Cas’s tongue licked down his navel to his belly and descended to his groin and then flicked the head of his aching cock.

“ _Cas_ …ohh, _God_ …ahhh babe _fuc_ …me,” he begged; his veins boiled and scorched his muscles, his mind was painted sapphire blue. He could feel pre cum dribbling out his slit as Cas suck at it, milking him torturously slow. Dean’s clumsy fingers crept up Cas’s nape to his silky hair and curled tightly, eliciting a grunt from his sexy as fuck Captain. His mouth was a mix of desert and sea; watering at the sight of Cas’s mouth eating his cock with ardor and drying up at the look of desire clouding blue eyes. The palm on the window was coated with sweat; slipping down dangerously the more Cas’s hands kneaded his ass cheeks.

“You taste like pineapple Honeybee,” Cas hummed around his dick, the vibrations making Dean’s knees buckled. Cas’s hands were on his waist in a flash, so strong and delicate; the press of those elegant fingers on his flesh fueling his need. Dean was seeing constellations on a blue sky; every touch a flame on his skin. His eyes were shut in a useless effort to gain control of his body, but he had already overdosed with a deadly sweet drug. “Dean, are you okay?” his Captain asked, one hand supporting his lower back and the other cupping his cheek as his thumb caressed his lips. _Jesus Christ, I so very absolutely fucked_ , was the only thought that jumped in his mind as he opened his eyes and swam in blue.

“I…,” he swallowed hard and then cleared his throat. “I’m fine Cas, just hurry up and fuck me, _please_ ,” he breathed the last word in Cas’s ear whilst his fingers buried once again in damp hair; Dean nibbled at the earlobe and then blew hot air in the sensitive ear. It always drove Cas crazy when he did that; he was determined to have his way pretty soon. Dean pulled away a bit to look at Cas and he almost came; if his fingers hadn’t curled around his dick like vines, it would have been over and a pitiful whine ripped from his throat. Cas, the devilish fucker he was, looked very please; his tongue wetting rosy lips slowly, like a beast savoring its prey before eating it.

“You want it that bad Dean?” Cas’s hands smoothly snaked down to his ass cheeks, spreading them open and making Dean’s breath hitch. His fingers tightened on his cock and in Cas’s hair; the cool air flowing around his opened entrance a strange, good feeling.

“Ye…yeah, give it to me Cas, I can’t, _ahhh_ \---,” Cas mouth trapped one of his nipples; tongue and teeth electrifying his nerves. The strangled noise forcing its way out of his chest left him weak; his legs trembling like branches on a windy day. “Cas, _Cas_ …if…I’m gonna come if you don’t fuck me _now_ ,” he couldn’t keep his head straight, because he was using all his energy to stop himself from coming all over his hand. Cas’s hands abandoned his ass and came up to cup his cheeks; shallow breaths and pants mingled as their mouths touched lazily.

“I want you to get yourself ready for me, I want to…” Cas trailed off, his tongue dipping in Dean’s collarbone and tracing nonsense symbols. Dean’s flesh broke into ripples of small shivers and every hair on his body rose from the electricity pouring out of Cas’s tongue. “ _Dean_ , get the lube, it’s in my shirt pocket,” Cas murmured as his hands moved back to his ass and spread it, patiently waiting for him to gather himself. His right trembling hand slowly reached for the pocket and impatient fingers quickly managed to take it out. He took a deep breath and with it his nose was assaulted with the smell of musky sweat, pre cum and their colognes; it made his heart do a double flip. Dean uncurled his fingers from his hard dick and poured a generous amount of the clear jell on it; Cas also brought his left hand up and waited for Dean to pour some on it. The twin smiles stretching their lips made Dean’s heart hurt; the man in front of him was everything he had ever wanted. The cold bands on their left index fingers were a reminder of the nature of their relationship; the feel and sight of them only adding to the excitement and intensifying their mutual desire for each other.

Cas’s hands again parted Dean’s cheeks, making way for his sticky fingers. Dean’s index finger teased his entrance carefully and as he felt his dick twitch; he immediately wrapped it with his right hand. Cas’s knowing smile and lust blown pupils made him dizzy; his index finger slowly entered moist heat, rubbing gently at his soft walls. He had to bite down a moan, but Cas shook his head, “I want to hear the song you sing for me Beautiful,” _God, that voice should be illegal_. Dean circled his finger around his tight hole, “Ahhh, umm _Fucking_ _Christ_!”

“The only name I want you to yell is _mine_ , Dean,” Cas purred, his long index finger teasing his entrance a few times before slowly joining his. He suddenly felt lightheaded; white dots swirled around and he swayed. Instantly Cas’s right hand splay open on his back, rubbing small circles while his head rested on Cas’s shoulder. It was too hot; pearls of sweat trickled down his temple and pooled on his neck. A fever consumed him inch by inch and as their two fingers moved inside him in sync; moans and groans echoed in the overheated cockpit. He felt Cas’s cool and sticky middle finger coiled around his stretched entrance; waiting patiently for him to relax.

Dean’s shoulders rocked mildly as his lips bloomed with an amuse smile against Cas’s neck. He didn’t know how he could muster the energy for that; every muscle in his body taut and aflame, but Cas’s possessiveness was endearing. “Are you jealous of God, Mr. Novak?” Dean should have known better; Cas’s finger slid inside skillfully and immediately made him touch heaven. Electricity, like lightening hitting the earth stuck every cell in his body and a throaty moan bounced from his mouth. Cas kept at it, rubbing and prodding at his most sensitive spot; he needed Cas inside of him right now, his cock was a ticking bomb.

“Baby _now_ , _please_ , oh, oh, ahhh, _fuck_ , shit…” his hands tightened and his eyes shut furiously; Dean’s heart knocking at his ribcage like a hammer. Cas’s dark chuckle made his back arch and his skin prickle; a sea of goose bumps raising his skin.

“Lift up your hips Honeybee,” Cas’s steady voice, _the freakin’ bastard,_ husked and he did as he was told. If he didn’t sit soon, he was going to fall, ass first on the control wheel. Cas’s fingers slid out of his ass and Dean’s knees almost cashed to the floor, if Cas hadn’t grabbed his arms. Cas waited until he was a bit more steady before letting go and pulling down his pants. That cock looked delicious and Dean wanted to clean the pre cum shining on the slit with his tongue. Said tongue betrayed him, licking his lips wantonly. Another chuckle from the erotic creature in front of him broke his concentration.

“Not enough time for that now, _ride me,_ _baby_ ,” Dean’s hole twitched in sync with his cock; the three fingers inside of his ass slowly slipping out. A low moan made its way out of his mouth at the sensation and at Cas’s hands rubbing his hips. Cas reached for the lube inside his pocket and bathed his dick with it; his right hand coating his erection and pumping it up and down, driving Dean crazy. Dean’s hand reached for Cas’s hand and stopped the motion; Cas flashed the most pleased grin, like a wolf revealing his fangs. He bit down on his lips and wrapped Cas’s cock in his tremulous hand; out of spite and because he couldn’t resist it, he massaged the flushed head. Cas inhaled sharply while his fingers dug in his hips; bruises guaranteed to form but Dean wanted them. Cas’s eyes were dark with lust and his mouth agape; Dean lined the pulsing cock with his wanting ass and slowly sank down. The blunt slick head pushed against his entrance and spread it open in a delicious burn. Moans and heaving chests fell and moved at the same time, as Cas’s hands gripped his hips tighter in an effort to control himself. Dean’s hands grabbed Cas’s tense shoulders and as he fully seated on his dick, his nails desperately buried in his skin.

Ragged breaths, beads of sweat, tense muscles and trembling fingers made them cling to each other; both giving time to their bodies to adjust and enjoy the intense sensations. Cas’s reddened lips dropped a lingering kiss on his sweaty forehead; it was gestures like that, that made Dean lose his senses. Dean’s fingers loosened and his thumbs caressed Cas’s neck as their lips collapsed against each other, like columns to the ground. Dean’s hips slowly began to move in rhythm with the swirling tongues; up and down, grinding and pounding, each time with more force his hips took control of the pace. Low cries of pleasure and labored breaths made their bodies shiver; Cas’s hands began to pull his hips down harder whilst his own hips snapped up in shallow trust. Each trust from Cas, combined with his own hips slamming down on thick cock, made his veins a river of fire.

“ _Ahhh, Cas_ , I---,”

“I know,” Cas’s hands tightened on his hips and pulled them down, and began to pound his ass like a madman. The seat creaked with every wild thrust and Dean’s hip arched each time his prostate was drilled by Cas’s cock. He could feel the drool trickling down on the side of his mouth; Dean was far too gone to care. Thrust after thrust, moans, and grunts and gasps, a loud orchestra telling of their passion. His orgasm was quickly building and he could tell Cas’s as well; his eyes rolled to the back of his head at Cas’s change of angle, lifting his left leg a bit and drilling his cock deeper.

They swallow each other’s moans like they were vital nourishment to survive. Their hands squeezed at shoulders and hips with bruising grips, as if they didn’t hold onto each other, they would be separated by a violent wind and flown away from the other’s embrace to never be together again. Low moans, breathless pants and quiet whines fell from darkened lips, wet with saliva; composing an immoral symphony as they intermingled with shallow breaths. Flesh against flesh, slapping against each other, moist with salty heated sweat. The smell of their arousal made them high and took them out of their skin; an outer-body experience clouding rationality and every thought. Only they existed in this cockpit world, separated from the chaotic world out there. Here, they were two bodies ravishing each other; two souls coiling and seducing one another, talking with the same voice; they were one and the same.

Their gazes never strayed, eyes lost in infinite universes and thousands of lives together. Warm ears were painted crimson red, carefully listening to their hearts speak. Noses buried in necks coated with shimmery pearls; inhaling and scenting, nuzzling at sensitive skin. Teeth were teasingly playing with delectable flesh, marking as their own and tongues tracking roads countless times traveled and never the same. Dean’s tight hole was full to the brim with Cas’s thick and long cock; warm cum bathing it and tattooing his insides, claiming him. The wildfire was now running free, implacable and urgent; devouring the blood in his veins and dominating his body. Seconds, minutes or maybe hours might have passed, but he couldn’t care less; here, in Cas’s arms was his world.

“Are you okay Dean?” Cas was always so sweet; even as he fucked his brains out, Cas was always careful not to hurt him or do anything he didn’t like. That’s why he was addicted to this dark- haired and blue-eyed motherfucker and with no doubt, will forever be. And if risking the job he loved wasn’t proof enough, then he didn’t know what other proof he could give; not that he had to anyway.

“Uh-huh,” all the energy that overflowed his body early that morning, was now completely depleted to the last drop. His mind was blanketed in a fog difficult to shake; coming down from the heights Cas had flown him to was always a feat.

“Are you ready to fly?” Cas asked, a devilish smirk tugging his lips as skillful fingers buttoned Dean’s shirt. Dean couldn’t suppress the sonorous laughter making its way out of his chest, as he fixed Cas’s shirt.

“Give me a few minutes Captain; I’m just landing from the flight your dick took me,” he murmured; spit slick lips crashing against Cas’s and his tongue insistently flicking at it for entrance into his tasty mouth.

“Well, better hurry up Mr. Winchester-Novak; the passengers and crew will start to arrive in a few minutes. We don’t want them to see us in such an undignified state,” and as if Cas had announced that on speaker, a sharp knock on the cockpit’s door made their lips break the passionate kiss. Dean’s heartbeat galloped like those of a runaway horse, though he didn’t got up from Cas’s lap. Cas reassuring smile, coupled with his loving eyes calmed him down. His man was his poison and antidote, and Dean couldn’t live without either.

“Dean and Cas, I know you’re both in there; your jackets are lying on a first class seat _. Oh, my God!_ You horndogs are having sex aren’t you?! _Ugh_ , God help me, I’m gonna tell Bobby! You guys have been married for _three_ freakin’ years already. When’s the honeymoon phase gonna be over?” Jo, their close friend chided; the smile in her voice betraying her words; they couldn’t speak, their chests almost exploding with delight.

“Fine jerks, don’t answer. We’re boarding in fifteen minutes; I’ll be back in ten and both of you better be decent when I come back. You hear me?!” Jo retreating footsteps was their cue to let the burst of laughter choking them escape. Shoulders rocked up and down, and chests heaved with the effort in a synchronized rhythm; the giggles filled the air with a sonorous sound as foreheads touched lovingly and eyes twinkled with mischief. The sun rising high to his throne in the clear blue sky was the perfect backdrop to their morning ritual.

“ _I love you babe_ , now, fly me high.”

“And _I adore you gorgeous_ , let’s fly again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
